My long-term goal is to understand the mechanisms underlying developmental changes in performance on basic auditory tasks through adolescence. The current objective of this application is to map developmental changes in both naive performance and training-induced learning patterns during adolescence in terms of two measures of individual performance: average performance and performance consistency. The specific aims are to establish the relationship between developmental changes in average performance and performance consistency in (1) naive adolescents and (2) trained adolescents. These aims will be pursued by collecting na[unreadable]ve data on average performance and performance consistency from adolescents (11 and 14 years of age) and adults (18-21 years of age) and by providing multi-hour training to a subset of these listeners on each of two basic auditory tasks. The outcomes of the proposed studies will enable us to better characterize normal and disordered perceptual development and lead to the creation of more effective perceptual training programs for optimizing normal capacities or treating communication disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]